


Father Christmas’ knee

by lumifuer



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy being an asshole, Billy's ass is the sweetest present, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Distracting you at work, F/M, Santa's Little Helper - Freeform, dont judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: You were forced to take up a job as a Christmas elf and to your displeasure, Billy decides to visit you at work.





	Father Christmas’ knee

**Author's Note:**

> I read this request on my way home and already imagined the whole thing while in the bus. It was fun to write and I hope it will be fun to read as well.

Adjusting your clothing, you thought that things could have gone much worse for you. Your father had just lost his job and your mother’s paycheck left your family struggling to pay the bills and buy food so if you wanted to celebrate Christmas this year, you had to find yourself a job without the privilege of being picky with it.

You settled for a well-paying, short time work at a local shopping mall. It was relatively easy, too. All you had to do was help with selling the trees, smile, hand out candy and help the Santa Claus with all the kids swarming at your stand. The downside? Well, you had to be wearing this ridiculous oversized elf costume, consisting of green dress with white faux fur on the collar, hem and cuffs, wide red belt, bright tights with red and green stripes and a hat with a tiny golden bell. Thankfully, one of the other girls working at the booth had successfully talked your boss out of the idea of you wearing the huge fake ears along with the costume.

The workday was going fine, you met some of your neighbours who were nice and complimented your hard work as well as some people from school. The latter was not as kind, giggling and pointing their fingers at you, letting you know that everyone else would find out sooner or later. You didn’t care that much. This precise mall was one for snobs as your friend would point out and those kids were giving you headaches regardless of the clothes you were wearing. You shook your head with a fake smile plastered on your lips and waved at them, discouraging from the further drama.

When it was almost the time that you would go home and you were handing out the remaining candies and small gifts, you could hear your colleague calling your name.

"Hey, Y/N!” she waved at you from the other end of the booth. “Someone’s asking for you!”

You rolled your eyes, expecting to see the students from earlier but as you were making your way across the piles of candy, empty boxes and fake snow, you noticed that the guy asking for you looked different from everyone else. Instead of the elegant clothing that everyone in this place seemed to be wearing, he was sporting a worn out leather jacket with a black unbuttoned shirt underneath, making you shiver. You always admired his loyalty to this style but with the snow outside and the cold wind, it did feel a little bit over the top. His war was a hot mess, just like you liked it and when you were getting closer, he welcomed you with his usual cocky smile before licking his lower lip.

“Fuck me,” you whispered under your breath but still loud enough for one of the mothers to hear and drag her son away with a gasp. Well, there went your bonus for the day.

You reached the plastic railing that Billy’s been leaning on, munching on a cookie that was prepared for visitors and glared at him.

“Don’t even think of opening your mouth right now,” you threatened, looking around to see if your boss was in the area.

“Aren’t you the cutest elf I’ve ever seen,” he ignored your request and lazily looked down at your whole outfit, his blue eyes lingering on your chest a little bit too long.

You playfully pulled his chin up, “My eyes are up here, asshole.”

“I know, princess, they’re beautiful, too.”

Despite your anger, you felt the rosy heat spreading across your cheeks. It must have added to your the genuineness of your role.

“Can we talk later? You will make me lose this job and I really need it right now,” you explained briefly, already turning away but he gently grabbed your wrist, pulling you in for a small kiss.

“Now, how would I cause that?” he chuckled and you looked at him accusatorily. “Should’ve told me earlier, I could take dress as a Santa and have you sit on my lap.”

You closed your eyes, smiling to yourself but still tried to send him on his way. You noticed that his presence alone caused some commotion and you really didn’t want to explain that to your boss.

“We can leave that for later,” you teased, using your bedroom voice which had immediately caught his attention. “But right now, I need you to go, okay?”

He pouted jokingly but after you placed another brief kiss on his soft lips, he pulled out a cigarette and waved at you, walking off to the exit.

Before going getting back to your work, you noticed a few older ladies staring at his ass as he walked by.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment to spread some Christmas joy!


End file.
